Pokeloid
by DeeDoo
Summary: The bunch of -loids have certain problems that they have to solve. May have a teeny bit of romance.
1. Meiko the Missing

**Hiiii peoplez. I decided to make a crossover with Pokemon and Vocaloid. :P This is slightly inspired by Vocalmon by OrangeTsundere so you can read it if you want. Oh and Rin and Len are NOT twins in this fic.**

**And I decided to make Miku dark and scary! :D Most of the fics make Miku a cheery girl or some…uh…**_**whore **_**so let's make her dark and scary! And this is rated T because I don't really know how Pokemon can fight until there is **_**blood**_**. Unless you took a knife and sliced them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Vocaloid. And I hate Ash Ketchum.**

Directions: (Names with asterisks * means they are the leader)

**Vocaloid Group**

Miku – Umbreon with turquoise rings

Rin – Glaceon

Len – Jolteon

Kaito – Vaporeon

Meiko* – Espeon

Miki – Flareon

Luka – Leafeon

**Fanloid Group**

Neru* – Jolteon

Haku – Glaceon

Rei – Shiny Umbreon

Rui – Shiny Umbreon

**UTAUloid Group**

Teto* – Glaceon

Defoko – Espeon

"**Miscellaneous" (A/n: Heh heh) Vocaloid Group**

Gakupo – Espeon

Gumi* – Leafeon

Piko – Shiny Flareon

SeeU – Eevee

**Third Person POV**

"KAITO! YOU ROTTEN BASTARD! WHERE IS MEIKO!" the Flareon screeched, baring her fangs. "YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ME 'she went to deal with certain things'! YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT! WHERE THE HELL IS MEIKO! WHERE IS SHE!" Miki glared at the Vaporeon. "You shouldn't have just let her go! You know the Fanloids are targeting us!" she continued in a softer tone.

Kaito shrugged. "Well, she didn't tell me either! And if I bugged her about it she would have knocked me out and went on anyway, so chill, will ya?" To be honest, he was also worried about the Espeon who went to "deal with certain things".

Miki glowered at the Vaporeon. Although, she couldn't exactly do anything to Kaito because Meiko and Kaito sort of liked each other so if she did do something to Kaito, Meiko'd kill her. "Fine Bakaito! I'll look for her myself! And you'll regret letting Meiko go by herself cuz I know something's gonna happen!"

With that, the Flareon launched herself off into the forest. Luka grimaced. "Miki went off by herself again? Isn't that really dangerous, Kaito?" the Leafeon said to the Vaporeon. "And plus, where _did _Meiko go? Isn't it mystifying or confusing why she went off without telling anyone except _you?"_

Kaito shrugged. "Don't look at me. No one can stop Meiko from doing anything, right?" he stated. "If I tried to, I would have gotten myself seriously injured. Meiko always wants her way and you can't stop her."

"At least _try _to!" Luka protested. "She'll hurt you the least among us. After all, she doesn't hold back to kill one of us but she does when it comes to _you_!"

"She'll still kill me! She kills everyone! And that's my reason why I _did not _stop her!" Kaito retorted.

The two of them glared at each other for a moment before Luka letting out a growl. "Well, I'll let you off this time, but if something happens to Meiko, you're the first person _I _will kill, Bakaito," she hissed, turning away and storming towards the beach.

**Miki POV**

For heaven's sake, since when did Bakaito become such an idiot? And if anything does happen to Meiko, I'll get my claws on his neck for sure! 'He wasn't such a jerk last time, why is he now?' I thought to myself furiously. Such. A. Damn. JERK! The least he could do is follow me! Even if he turns chicken and doesn't fight or anything! It's the _least _he can do. But apparently he doesn't want to! What the hell.

I leapt from tree to tree and restrained myself from burning them. Where was the first place Meiko would go? Or something like that. She would always tell us where she was going! Unless she doesn't want us to worry.

Wait, doesn't want us to worry?

What kind of place would that be?

_The Fanloid clearing._

Each –loid had their own clearing, including the Vocaloid clearing that happened to be near the beach. The one place we would forbid Meiko to go to is the Fanloid clearing, because the Fanloids aren't particularly friendly with us. Why? Only because Neru has some crazy crush on Len, and the fact Rin and Len are sort of together! But they don't admit it! See? Some lame old problem like that can make us enemies.

I eventually reached the Fanloid clearing and kept myself hidden among the trees. Straining my ears, I just caught what Neru said.

"Hah, silly Vocaloids, they fall into my trap so easily," Neru laughed evilly. "Especially for someone like Meiko, I thought it wouldn't work, it was so blatantly obvious it was a trap, right? Yet she came here! What a fool!"

Haku cocked her head sideways. "Where is Meiko right now?"

The Jolteon shrugged nonchalantly. "Who cares? She's probably wandering around in the forest hopelessly." She grinned. "I called her up to hand over Len and she refused stubbornly. How _stupid. _It was an extremely good deal. Yet…I can't believe some people can be so stupid!"

"I heard that!" Miki screeched, leaping down from the tree. "You are the one person out of the many people that knows that Len won't give up himself to you!" She released a large amount of fire towards Neru. "Fire Blast!" she yelled.

"Thunderbolt!" Neru yelled back, a bolt of lightning striking the fire.

Miki growled at Neru in anger. 'She'll regret this!' she screamed in her mind. "Fire Fang!" she screamed the instant before her jaws made contact with the Jolteon's fur. Neru screeched and fast as lightning, she escaped from Miki's jaws. "Scary Face!" the Flareon said, and immediately the Jolteon slowed. From behind, the two Umbreon pounced on her. "You're too obvious, Miku can do _much _better than that," Miki said calmly, before striking out her hind legs.

It took seconds for Rei to realize the Flareon had cloaked her feet with fire. Rui, however, failed to notice it. The shiny Umbreon growled as he stared at his burnt fur. Miki smirked at both of them before giving Neru a point-blank range Fire Blast.

"NERU!" Haku screamed, the Glaceon who was the peacemaker. She hadn't participated in the fight at all. "AKITA NERU ARE YOU ALIVE?" she yelled.

Miki laughed. "Of course she is! And before you guys do anything to me, bye-bye, freaks~!" she shouted, leaping back to the tree. 'Time to find Meiko,' the Flareon thought.

**A/n: Short chapter, right? Well I have to start writing my Kirby chapter first. Also, I **_**do not**_** know how to do those line thingys so don't expect me to use it or anything.**

**Review if you want to. **_**If you want to.**_


	2. Coleader Debate

**HELLO PEOPLE! This is the second chapter of my fic, which I thought was kind of lame.**

**And for people who are reading my Kirby fic Horrors of Dream Land or whatever I named it, I will only update it once this fic has five chapters, so other people can read it and not get bored while I work on the Kirby fic. But I'm sure some will get bored. People like me who read very fast and keep reading and ignore everything else. That's what I do. Does anyone else do that?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid and Pokemon, and Kirby because I mentioned it shortly in my A/n.**

**Third Person POV**

"Miku-onee-chan?" Rin called, heading towards the tree where the Umbreon was.

Miku looked up at the Glaceon with narrowed eyes. "Rin." Barely anyone came to see Miku, so it was quite a surprise for the turquoise-ringed Umbreon. "Rin, do you need anything?" she asked in a cold tone.

Rin stared at the ground for a moment. "Miku-onee-chan…will Meiko-onee-chan ever return home? Where she belongs? Where all the Vocaloids belong? I miss her!" she cried. This was quite a surprise (again) for Miku. No one consulted her for this kind of thing. "She's the only one who can manage the Vocaloid system so well! It's impossible that…that she's gone! Will she return, Miku-onee-chan? Will she? Will she eat delicious berries with us again?"

'Jeez,' Miku thought, 'she's so panicky.' "Well, of course Meiko-onee-chan will come home," the Umbreon said, reassuring the panicked Glaceon. "And if you're thinking about berries…why not find some Persim berries? Meiko-onee-chan will love that."

Meiko loved Persim berries because when she got drunk, if she ate a Persim berry she would snap out of her drunk-ness (confusion).

The Glaceon smiled brightly. "GOOD IDEA MIKU-ONEE-CHAN! See you!" Rin yelled, skipping off to the Vocaloid Garden.

"IF YOU MEET UP WITH ANY OTHER –LOIDS, BE SURE TO RUN AWAY AND COME BACK HERE AND WARN EVERYONE!" Miku called.

**Vocaloid Clearing**

Miki had to come back empty-handed. She couldn't find Meiko anywhere. "I swear something has happened to her!" she declared, then threw a quick fire ball at Kaito, who drenched it. "And it's because of _Bakaito_! He allowed her to run away! Even if you guys don't blame him, _I_ do! Watch out, Bakaito. One stupid move and I'll slit your throat!" she snapped at the Vaporeon. "MEIKO HAS TO COME BACK TODAY! WHY IS SHE GONE? BAKAITO! HELP US SEARCH, WILL YA? LEN, YEAH, YOU MAKE ROUNDS AROUND THE VOCALOID PROPERTY! Rin? Where the hell is she? Vocaloid Garden? NO ONE IS ALLOWED OUTSIDE THE VOCALOID PROPERTY!"

Kaito stood up. "Miki! You can't boss everyone around just cuz Meiko isn't here," he growled.

The Flareon glared back at him. "Unless you mean you want to endanger all of us, why not you take over? You want all of us to get killed? Sure, why not."

The Vaporeon and the Flareon exchanged glares before Luka stepped out and said, "If you two can't decide what to do, then _I _will lead the Vocaloids until Meiko comes back," she said. "Because clearly Bakaito is just easy-going and _will not _help, but Miki is too bossy." Miki glared at Luka. "So does everyone agree? I lead the Vocaloids until Meiko comes back."

Rin, who had come back by that time, nodded eagerly. "Sure, Luka! I'm sure you can lead us well!" she cried.

Len looked at Rin. "Well, I suppose Rin is right."

"I SAY NO!" Kaito and Miki shouted in unison. "I am not easy-going and I _can _help," Kaito protested. "I am not bossy! I'm doing this for the sake of everyone!" Miki retorted.

Luka looked at Miku. "Miku-onee-chan, it comes down to you," she said hopefully.

The turquoise-ringed Umbreon looked at Luka, Kaito and Miki. Then at Rin and Len. She sighed then said, "If Meiko were here, who would she choose?"

This silenced the whole group. No one had expected that answer. "Me," Kaito said firmly. "Meiko can see my talent and my talent is to lead the Vocaloids." Miki rolled her eyes. "Partially me, too. Because I have good fighting skills and anticipation." Miku looked at Luka. "She would choose me because I am the most mature and am the eldest amongst everyone here," the Leafeon stated firmly. "S-she might choose me too!" Rin cried. "I-I'm very courageous and I have good talents, like Kaito! And ice types Pokemon are good." Len raised his paw. "Meiko might choose me, too. Electric are only weak to ground types, and I can move very fast."

No one else said anything. Miku rolled her eyes steadily. "Miki, what do you think?"

This surprised the group now. 'All hope is lost, Miki's gonna choose herself!' Rin whined in her mind, but to her surprise (again) Miki said something different. "I think she might choose you, Miku-onee-chan!" Miki said.

Rin gaped. "Are you crazy! No wait, you _are _crazy. Ice Beam!"

Miki gasped and dodged it. "Blizzard!" the Glaceon growled. "Fire Blast!" Miki cried.

"Dark Pulse!" Miku screeched. Rin went flying backwards and Miki rolled forward. "Rin, _shut up _and respect Miki's choice. What does everyone else think?"

Len nodded his head towards Miki. Luka did the same. Kaito, however, growled and stepped forward. "I agree with Rin, actually. I think it's crazy to choose _you. _You're the only one who doesn't participate in anything, and you're probably the weakest because you don't! Meiko will choose me, and that's _final! _No objections!"

"What makes you think I'll choose you? Silly Kaito."

Meiko was standing at a nearby tree. "First of all, Kaito. I will _never _think that way. Secondly, I think I agree with Len, Miki, and Luka. I think Miku should be our co-leader. And that's _final! _No objections!" Meiko said, mocking Kaito.

Kaito growled softly. "Fine then. But I'm not listening to Miku at all. I'll only listen to Meiko, because she is our proper leader."

The Vaporeon looked at the turquoise-ringed Umbreon but saw no signs of objection. Miku simply nodded her head quietly, before saying, "Do whatever you want, Bakaito. And I'm going to do something about it."

**Next Day Morning – Miki POV**

"Miki! Wake up!" Miku screeched in my ear. I got up slowly "MIKI! Kaito's gone berserk. BERSERK! Oh my God, Miki. DO SOMETHING!" the Umbreon yelled.

I shot up and bounded to the rampaging Kaito. "Jeez, Kaito, you look as if you're using Outrage!" I cried. No seriously. He's got this fiery aura around and he's rampaging around. If you don't know the description of Outrage, it's this (Black and White description):

_The user rampages and attacks for two to three turns. It then becomes confused, however._

He's been rampaging for two to three minutes! And he's sort of confused because he's randomly attacking. But it's really powerful! Too bad it isn't a dragon type move.

"KAITO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU OUTRAGE-ING?" I demanded.

"BECAUSE IT'S GONE! THE FREAKING THING IS GONE!" Kaito yelled.

**A/n: That's all for chapter two and I know, it sucked. If you're wondering what the thing is, too bad if you don't know.**

**Although I can give you a very big clue. What makes Eevee evolve into Vaporeon? If you don't know too bad.**

**And AGH AGH AGH AGH AGH! I want to release so many new fics but I know I'll just abandon them all to begin with. I think I'll release another Kirby fic. Bye!**


End file.
